


The Sweetest Mess

by captainpororo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Teeny tiny elements of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpororo/pseuds/captainpororo
Summary: When Baekhyun said he had an ingenious plan, Kyungsoo didn't think that plan involved a dress and killer heels. He's certainly not complaining.





	The Sweetest Mess

**Author's Note:**

> The entirety of this work sprung to life because of my best friend (and self-proclaimed number one fan), Jenna.  
> This is for you, woman.
> 
> To B, happy 14th month anniversary, you brat.

Do Kyungsoo briefly glances at his wristwatch and smiles as he flashes his last slide for his morning lecture. The young man has a couple more minutes before the bell rings, and he has tackled all the important points for the topic, leaving him the satisfying feeling of a job well done. He turns to his class and grins as he wraps up, subtly gathering his notes and stacking them on the desk, a small grin adorning his face.

“On our next session, we’ll be discussing the Industrial revolution, so you better familiarize yourselves with chapters 17 through 19 of your textbooks. Also, as per usual, I’ll be expecting your reflection papers on this week’s lesson in my e-mail by 11:59 pm and any late submissions will receive deductions, so make sure you get them sent as early as you can.”

He notes the mixed reactions from his students, a good half looking calm and collected, indicating they’ve already accomplished or nearly finished their task for the week, and the other half who face him with bulging eyes and slack jaws, many of whom most likely forgot about their papers due today. _Poor_ _souls_ , Kyungsoo laments with a low chuckle, remembering his fair share of tasks for this week.

After gathering the majority of his belongings and sliding his laptop into its bag, he leans on his desk, pushing his glasses up a notch so it doesn’t slide down the bridge of his nose.

“Now, are there any questions or clarifications regarding the 1700’s?”

There’s a beat of silence, and the majority of the class shake their heads. Kyungsoo almost leaves it at that, except someone else speaks right before he can do so.

“ _I_ have a question, professor,” a voice pipes up, and Kyungsoo raises his head towards the very last row, where a man sits on the farthermost chair,  legs crossed and a playful glint in his eyes.

The students look behind them altogether, hushed whispers of “who is he’s” and “he’s hot” slowly filling the auditorium.

“You’re not a student on this course, mister,” Kyungsoo deadpans, tone annoyed,  but his expression says otherwise,  mirroring the other’s  bright smile, his eyes lighting up. “Lucky for you, we encourage curiosity in the campus. So please, ask away.”

The man loosens his tie with a small laugh, preening in the attention showered on him by the whole class. His gaze, however, is locked onto the instructor alone, even as he stands and walks in long strides down to the front, till they’re only an arm’s length away from each other.

“My question is,” he begins, eyes forming crescents as he procures a long-stemmed white rose from his jacket pocket and hands it to the bewildered teacher.“Would you join me on a date later this evening?”

Gasps, several cooing and appreciative shrills of excitement filled the wide room, and Kyungsoo tries to fight off the shades of pink blooming on his cheeks, accepting the rose nonetheless and brings the small flower to his face, savoring the aroma.

“I’d love to,” he beams, and the crowd goes wild.

A few seconds after the bell rings, the students start to file out, most of them turning to Kyungsoo with a congratulatory smile or a nod. When they’re left alone, he turns to his boyfriend with a scowl, before throwing a sucker punch to the man’s shoulder.

“Did you really have to make a show in front of the children?” He shrieks, enunciating each word with a smack of his rose to Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun pouts, trying in vain to fix his messy raven locks and frowns at Kyungsoo.

“I missed my boyfriend, can you blame me?” He whines, and Kyungsoo’s initial frustration goes down the drain, affection rising swiftly in its place.

He steps into Baekhyun’s space, noting the small ‘o’ that forms from the other’s lips, wrapping his arms around the other man and inhaling the other’s scent. Baekhyun smells like strawberries, maybe from some snack he had, like the minty cologne he bought in Switzerland last Christmas, and like a nice warm cup of coffee, which probably spilled a bit onto the elder’s suit. Overall, the smell is all too familiar and homey for Kyungsoo, making him sigh in contentment.

“I missed you too, Baek,” he whispers. “Welcome back to Korea, you brat.”

He feels Baekhyun rest his chin on top his head and Kyungsoo suddenly feels complete for the first time in three weeks. They stay like that for a while, with Baekhyun ranting about Sicily being boring without his boyfriend, and how the conference went on and on, to which the man in his embrace will simply smile, absorbing each word and basking in the warm presence of his other half.

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s love story isn’t grand, despite the stark contrasts of their personalities and backgrounds. The former is a simple history professor, stressed from the hassles of the school year’s last two weeks, and the latter a vice president at his father’s distillery, bored out of his mind and desperate for a fresh change.

Their first encounter happened in a hotel function room, at a wine tasting event Kyungsoo was dragged to by his childhood friend and restaurant sous chef Minseok, only to be abandoned when they encounter a charming guy named Lu Han, who was apparently Minseok’s old fling from culinary school in China (From the way their eyes practically shined upon seeing each other, they might be a fling again or more soon). On a whim, he chats with a random cute stranger who shares his sentiments regarding awful tasting white wine from 1998. Maybe it’s the way the man looked at him, giving Kyungsoo his full attention while he complains, or maybe it was how he bashfully introduced himself afterward, all with a quadrilateral smile and a dazzling pair of eyes. Whatever it was, it got Kyungsoo hooked, even after he realizes much too late that the cute guy who listened to his rants about the overrated brand actually _owns_ the overrated brand.

 

“I’ve always loved that about you, Soo. Your pure, brutal, and uncut honesty,” Baekhyun used to say, when they went from casual strangers to casual dates around the small food stands in the city, to official dates in restaurants that serve refreshments that cost more than Kyungsoo’s monthly salary.

“You just found me interesting because I didn’t put up with your spoiled brat attitude,” Kyungsoo usually responded back when things took a turn for the serious, and he finds himself seeking more of Baekhyun’s smiles and Baekhyun’s annoying laughter, and they eventually started to put a label to their mutual pining, putting them both out of their misery.

 

The night has turned late, and the chill of autumn makes Kyungsoo shiver as he walks hand in hand with his boyfriend, the city lights illuminating their path as they make their way to Baekhyun’s car.

“Seven months,” Baekhyun breathes into the evening air, squeezing Kyungsoo’s fingers briefly, and the smaller man turns to him, his head cocked to the side curiously.

“Can you believe we’ve been together for seven months, Soo?” His eyes twinkle, making him look even more radiant that Kyungsoo wants to kiss the life out of him right then and there, so he does. With fingers wrapping delicately around Baekhyun’s sleeve, he stands slightly on his toes, letting their lips align perfectly. The raven-haired man is quick to respond, snaking his arms around his lover’s waist to pull him closer, eyes falling shut as he succumbs to Kyungsoo’s insistent mouth.

When they finally pull away a few seconds later, the smaller man finds himself in Baekhyun’s arms, soft whispers of adoration making him feel like he’s seconds away from combusting out of sheer happiness.

 

“It _has_ been a while,” Kyungsoo comments, as they drive their way to his part of town, a bit more densely populated than Baekhyun’s exclusive neighborhood. Despite the young tycoon’s repeated offers to help Kyungsoo move into his penthouse, the young man politely refused, his reason being the fact that his lease contract is still secure up until the end of the year, and moving too early would only be a waste.

It’s one of the other things Baekhyun found to be adorable with his beau, the fact that Kyungsoo never paid attention to the fact that Baekhyun is rich enough to buy his whole apartment building. He often praises Kyungsoo regarding this, to which the younger simply brushes off with a simple “I like you because of who you are, not because of how rich you are, idiot.” (Baekhyun will often react the same way, mocking a dramatic gasp and  exclaiming “You mean you like me for my personality?”, to which Kyungsoo will roll his eyes, smacking the other for his idiocy. “I know, I’m surprised too.”)

“Do you regret it, Soo?”

“Nah. It’s all worth it,” Kyungsoo smiles, and he doesn’t have to look to know that Baekhyun’s smiling just as widely too.

 

It’s not long before they reach the apartment, and as soon as Kyungsoo steps out of the Lambo, he finds himself being pinned to the sleek silver door of the vehicle, with lips brushing against his very tenderly. His hands go into autopilot, settling around Baekhyun’s nape as he lets his boyfriend savor him, humming appreciatively against his lover’s mouth when his fingers eventually find their way to Baekhyun’s abdominal muscles. His man has been working out more, Kyungsoo notes, and it’s not unwelcome _at all_.

“You’re staying over,” he mutters with finality after they pull apart.

“With pleasure,” Baekhyun croons, mouthing along his boyfriend’s jaw teasingly, before grabbing his bag from the car and walking alongside Kyungsoo up to the 12th floor, where the man resides.

Kyungsoo spends the majority of the evening pounding into Baekhyun while the other chants his name like a mantra over and over again, making up for the time they’ve spent apart and whispering sweet nothings to each other as they both succumb to slumber.

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up alone the next morning, frowning upon sleepily reaching over beside him, only to come up with a handful of nothing. He’s feeling a little less worn out from the night’s strenuous activities, and a bit more ready to face the weekend’s pile of work.

Out of nowhere, a soft ping from around the room gains his attention, making him blink in confusion. He stands, looking at the pile of haphazardly thrown clothes on the floor for his trousers, fishing out his phone from one of its pockets. Upon inspecting the messages, he suddenly feels more awake, a sense of dread boiling from his gut.

 

**08:23 AM**

**From: Mom**

Soo yah, don’t forget! Seungsoo’s exhibit launches tomorrow!~

 Bring her with you if you can! We’d love to meet her.

 

 

The young man glares at the small device, hand massaging his temple softly as he tries to recall his conversation with his mother a week prior, regarding his brother’s new release of artwork, and how his parents insisted that he bring his _girlfriend_ to meet the family. He hasn’t gotten the chance to clarify the situation, not wanting to give his father a heart attack from the sudden announcement of his preferences, and now, he has to break the news to Baekhyun, who’s probably watching TV downstairs.

 

Baekhyun freezes. There’s a spatula hanging from his fingers, and a small pepper shaker on another hand. The soft sizzling from the pan can be heard, but the two scrambled eggs on it are abandoned, as the man flicks the stove off and turns around to face his boyfriend.

“You told your parents **_what_** _?!”_

Kyungsoo stands before him, toes curling slightly from the volume of the other’s voice as he sheepishly rubs a hand on his nape. “Baek, you have to listen,” he frowns. “My parents aren’t from the city. They’re highly conservative, and for the record, I did _not_ tell them that I have a girlfriend, I just informed them that I’m seeing someone. I realized my mistake too late, and I… I don’t think they’re ready,” a lump starts to form in his throat and he swallows, eyes searching his boyfriend’s. “I don’t think they’re ready to accept who I am.”

No one says anything for a while, and Kyungsoo fears the worst, that Baekhyun would be too angry and would leave him right there. He chews on his bottom lip nervously, watching the man’s expression as the older man takes in the situation.

“So…,” Baekhyun starts, his fingers finding their way to his hair, tugging on them softly. It’s a habit of his, pulling at his hair when he’s anxious, and Kyungsoo has reprimanded him for it numerous times, but right now, he just finds the gesture adorable.

“So…  let me clarify. Your parents think you’re introducing your _girlfriend_ to them, yes?”

Kyungsoo nods, waving his phone a bit to show the message to the other.

“We’ll just cancel, wait let me just give them a call-”

Before Kyungsoo can dial his mother’s number, a hand wraps around his wrist. He looks up, finding Baekhyun’s eyes on him, a resolute look on his face as he shakes his head, grabbing Kyungsoo’s phone.

“We are _not_ canceling, Soo. If your parents are expecting to meet a **_girlfriend_** , they’re going to meet a girlfriend.”

 

 

The museum is packed, expectedly, and very appropriately decorated for the event. There are lights adorning the whole hall, and they twinkle like stars that hang low right above people’s heads. A soft melody emanates throughout the hall, and many guests can be found chattering quietly or observing the paintings on display.

Currently, Kyungsoo has his hands balled into a loose fist, and his feet have started tapping on the marble floor absentmindedly. He’s only half listening to his sister-in-law’s story about chickenpox, as he’s anxiously waiting for his plus one. He checks his wristwatch for the eighth time in the past two minutes, mentally chanting for Baekhyun’s mysterious plan to pull through.

He remembers his boyfriend’s promise earlier that day when he called, assuring Kyungsoo that he has the situation handled and was currently working on his magnificent masterpiece, whatever that was supposed to mean.

_“I have a plan, Soo. It’s ingenious, and I think you will appreciate it the most. Text me the address and I’ll go there myself, hmm? See you!”_

Now, Kyungsoo can do nothing but wait. He supposes, whoever Baekhyun hired to pose as his girlfriend would be worth it since Baekhyun is nothing but meticulous.

Before he knows it, his brother has already wrapped an arm around him, keeping Kyungsoo in a chokehold. “Where’s your girlfriend, dongsaeng? Did she bail out on you?” He jokes, wincing when Kyungsoo elbows him to the side.

“She’s on her way,” the doe-eyed man explains, adjusting his glasses with a finger and looking at his brother pointedly.

Seungsoo’s eyes widen at that, an unreadable look on his face. Kyungsoo ignores him.

“Is she?” Kyungsoo’s father smiles, patting his son’s head fondly. “That’s good, I can’t wait to meet her.”

_Great._

A waiter passes by with a tray filled with refreshments, and Kyungsoo makes a beeline for the champagne, plucking a single glass and bringing it to his lips.

“Wow,” his brother remarks, and the young man pauses, curious.

Around him, several other people can be heard gasping and muttering awed remarks, piquing his interest as well. He looks towards the entryway, where the majority of people have been staring at, and what meets his eyes makes him forget how to breathe.

The crowd parts to make way, and some people bring out their phones to take a picture. Kyungsoo can’t blame them, for the woman is too beautiful not to stare at and he finds himself among them, gaping like a fish as she gracefully glides through the crowd.  The woman’s dress can be considered art in itself, with jet black lace clinging perfectly on her toned features and chiffon falling right to the floor in a graceful and delicate way. Her hair is short and pixie-like, but the glittering headband makes her look like a princess from some foreign land.

Kyungsoo watches her face appreciatively noting how her eyes are lined with kohl and winged to perfection, making them appear sharp and purposeful as they scan the passing faces before her.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, their eyes meet, and the young professor wants nothing but to take his lover in his arms, to kiss Baekhyun tenderly and thank him for doing _this_ just for Kyungsoo.

 _So this is your brilliant plan,_ Kyungsoo smiles, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he strides towards _him_ , offering his arm to the beautiful man clad in a dress.

Baekhyun’s grin is wide as well, and he bats his eyelashes at Kyungsoo, taking his arm and walking with him towards the professor’s awaiting family.

They make small talk, and Baekhyun greets each of Kyungsoo’s family members with a respectful bow. He introduces himself as Baekhee, and Kyungsoo has to physically restrain himself from guffawing out loud at the gentle and feminine tone his boyfriend is using.

“Your dress is beautiful, Baekhee ssi,” Kyungsoo’s sister in law praises, and Baekhyun basks in the attention, even bringing his hand to his face to cover his bushing face.

“I agree, it’s simply stunning, where did you get it?” Kyungsoo’s mother adds, a genuine smile blooming on her face.

This is not what Kyungsoo had expected _at all_ , but looking at his boyfriend now, he can’t say he wants any other plan than this. Baekhyun looks gorgeous, and the dress is indeed perfect in accenting his body, a slit on the side revealing smooth skin, and toned thighs. Kyungsoo drinks the sight in and tries not to salivate in public.

Every now and then, he and Baekhyun share a look, and he wordlessly squeezes his lover's hand, hoping he can convey how thankful he is for the effort.

 

The two of them are currently in Baekhyun’s car, on a convoy towards a restaurant, where Kyungsoo’s family apparently managed to book a reservation. His family simply adores Baekhyun, and even his father, a usually quiet man, was gushing over his alleged girlfriend, asking about Baekhyun’s work, and how Kyungsoo is as a boyfriend, and the young professor is lost for words. 

He reaches over and pecks his boyfriend’s cheek as soon as they’re alone, and Baekhyun turns to him with a small smile.

“I didn’t think you’d do _this_ , Baek,” he laughs softly, gesturing towards the dress, and now notices the high-heeled pumps his boyfriend is wearing. “Also, you didn’t have to wear these shoes, I’m sure they hurt!”

“They do!” Baekhyun scowls, kicking the shoes off and stretching his feet a bit. Bruises are forming on his toes and ankles, making Kyungsoo reaches over to massage them.

“Like I said,” Kyungsoo laughs, placing a band-aid over the elder’s ankles to soothe the pain, “You didn’t have to go this far, we could always cancel or I could show up alone.”

The young magnate only hums in response, looking out the window with a small smile. “It’s worth it, though. I finally met your family.”

“They really liked you,” the younger man beams, thumbing through his boyfriend’s cheek softly.

“I really liked them too,” Baekhyun responds.

 

At dinner, Kyungsoo finds himself to be in a dilemma. While he’s enjoying his family’s company along with his apparent girlfriend, the sly little shit has been teasing him from the moment they stepped out of the car. Right now, the young tycoon sits opposite him, using his leg to rub against Kyungsoo’s own, underneath the table. The motion, in addition to the fact that Baekhyun’s dress sways so sinfully against his hips as he walks, is enough to keep the young professor riled up and unfocused.

He has a plan under his sleeve, however. If Baekhyun aims to make his evening miserable, he’d be glad to know that two can play that game. An opportunity arises when a jazz band starts playing a sultry, slow melody, and Kyungsoo’s father remarks about how the song is perfect for slow dancing.

“I think so too,” Kyungsoo agrees, gaze locking into Baekhyun’s, who raises his eyebrows questioningly. The shorter man stands, a small smirk gracing his lips as he approaches his lover and bows, offering his hand to his lover, who’s wearing a surprised gawk. Baekhyun sends him an alarmed look and gestures towards his killer heels, but Kyungsoo only smiles widely in return.

His parents are charmed by the ordeal and have both decided to stand too, arm reaching out towards each other. Kyungsoo’s mother places a hand on her hips and faces her husband with a smile.  “Well, honey. Let’s show the kids how it’s done,” she beams, as they head to the center to dance.

“You’ll pay for this,” Baekhyun hisses behind a sweet smile as he gently places his hand on Kyungsoo’s palm and finally relents, standing up to join him.

“You started it,” he responds, eyes sparkling as he leads his boyfriend to the dance floor.

Kyungsoo places his hands around his boyfriend’s waist and allows the flustered man to throw his arms around his shoulder.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, pecking Baekhyun’s lips as they move to the rhythm, lost in each other’s eyes.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Baekhyun responds, pouting a little. “My feet hurt like hell,” he complains but initiates the next move, and Kyungsoo is enamored. He rests their foreheads together, eyes taking in his boyfriend’s dolled up appearance.

“You did so much for me today, Baek. How can I thank you?” he mumbles against the man’s soft lips.

“You’ll make it up to me,” the droopy-eyed man retorts, “One way or another, I’ll make you pay, Do Kyungsoo,” he says, tone low and saccharine.

 

Time passes by quickly and before they know it, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are standing on the pavement, watching as Kyungsoo’s family emerge from the restaurant to join them.

“Well, this was a wonderful evening,” Kyungsoo’s father exclaims, patting his son’s shoulder and nodding at Baekhyun with a smile.

“Indeed, it’s really great to meet you, Baekhee,” Kyungsoo’s mother chimes in, reaching forward and planting a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek.

“The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Do,” Baekhyun replies softly.

Kyungsoo’s mom laughs at that, waving it off with a hand. “Oh please! Do call me ‘Eomma’ like Kyungsoo does, you’re practically family now.” she grins.

Baekhyun’s face flushes at that, and Kyungsoo can’t help but chuckle at the cute sight.

“And since you’re family too, Do Kyungsoo, ” Kyungsoo mom turns to the younger man and flicks his forehead.

“Ow!”

“You shouldn’t have made your boyfriend go all the way and crossdress to cover up for you!” His mom reprimands, tone stern.

The doe-eyed boy blinks, jaw dropping as he shares a look of confusion with Baekhyun, who looks equally as lost as he is.

“I…” he swallows, unable to find the words to say. “I thought you wouldn’t notice?”

“Nonsense!” Kyungsoo’s father laughs, shaking his head. “Look at the man’s arms! They’re toned and could probably lift you easily, son.”

“Also, brother dear,” Seungsoo crosses his arms. “You probably forgot that I’m following your Instagram, didn’t you? I already told Eomma everything.”

“But..” Kyungsoo sputters, mind still too muddled to make sense of what’s happening. “But I thought you guys didn’t know that I’m…”

“Gay?” Kyungsoo’s mom finishes, eyebrows raised. “Son, we knew since you were in high school. Those posters of men in your room were pretty hard to misinterpret. We were just waiting for you to be ready to tell us,” she says, squeezing her son’s arm reassuringly.

“You mean… all this time, you knew I had a _boyfriend?!”_ The exasperated male squawks, much to the amusement of everyone, including Baekhyun, whose cheeks are starting to color from too much snickering.

 “Yes, son.” Kyungsoo’s father replies solemnly, eyes gentle as he looks at Baekhyun. “And we also know that this man loves you a lot.”

This time, it’s Baekhyun’s turn to be confused, and he politely asks what made Kyungsoo’s father say that, hand rubbing against his neck shyly.

“Well, you went and crossdressed for my son, right? I think that’s a sign that you’re willing to sacrifice for our Kyungsoo’s happiness,” Kyungsoo’s mom says.

“Also, you didn’t think we missed the way you both looked at each other, did you?” Seungsoo added with a snort.

“I think you youngsters call that ‘eyefucking’ or something,” Kyungsoo’s father adds, making the doe-eyed man cover his cheeks from blushing too much.

“You look absolutely perfect together,” Kyungsoo’s mom decides.

And with that, the young professor wraps his arms around his parents nuzzling against his mother with a choked sob. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, I was just too afraid that you’d reject me. You’ve always been so strict with hyung and I. I’m really sorry,” he whispers.

“Hey,” his father smiles. “It’s alright. It all worked out in the end, didn’t it? Now you know that we love you no matter whom you choose to love, son. As long as you pick the right one.”

Baekhyun stands a few feet away, a fond smile on his lips, before Kyungsoo’s mother comes and drags him into the embrace as well.

“You’re family, Baekhee,” she smiles, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair.

“I-It’s Baekhyun, Eomma,” the blushing businessman mumbles as they pull away.

They all part ways soon, with Baekhyun promising to take care of the Do’s youngest son, and Kyungsoo promising to call often and bring Baekhyun with him during the holidays. The couple head back to Baekhyun’s car and set off for Baekhyun’s penthouse, where the older man insisted they’d both spend the night.

 

As soon as Kyungsoo enters the threshold of Baekhyun’s living room, he finds himself pinned against the wooden door, with the older man’s face hovering just above his. Baekhyun has apparently kicked his killer shoes off and now stands eye to eye with his boyfriend. It only takes a second of tension before Kyungsoo pulls the other closer, mashing their mouths together in one wet mess of tongues and lips. It turns heated much too quickly, as Baekhyun’s thigh starts rubbing against Kyungsoo’s crotch deliberately, making the younger moan into his mouth.

“Will…you…let me fuck you in that pretty dress, Baekhee ssi?” Kyungsoo croons between their lips, letting his lover trace his jaw with wet kisses.

“I _did_ say I’d make you pay for all this unnecessary suffering, didn’t I?” Baekhyun leers, ridding Kyungsoo of his shirt as he peppers the man’s neck with love bites. “So you won’t get to fuck _me_ today, Soo.”

Kyungsoo frowns, a complaint on the tip of his lips, only to be cut off and replaced with a low groan, as Baekhyun’s deft hand starts to palm at his growing erection, fingers working their way to unbutton his trousers.

“What do you have in mind, then?” He breathes, a shiver running down his spine as the cold air meets his bare thighs. He kicks his briefs off, along with his trousers and allows Baekhyun to carry him to the master bedroom.

 _“I’m_ going to fuck you while wearing this dress,” Baekhyun responds, lips tugging upward and eyes turning dark as he spreads Kyungsoo’s legs apart and takes his position, straddling the younger man’s hips. Kyungsoo feels a shiver run down his spine, an unmistakable jolt of arousal making its way to his stomach.

 _This is going to be a long night,_ Kyungsoo thinks as slim fingers start to prepare him. Looking up through his eyelashes hazily, he’s met with Baekhyun’s smile, and the young man just knows he won’t have things any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come spazz with me on Twitter!  
> @iamcaptpororo


End file.
